One Piece Torture Straw hat
by TrueDemonOfTheNight
Summary: It all started one day when the Straw Hats were in a village to pick up some supplies that's when they received unwanted visitors. The bounty of Luffy's head has become larger risen by five. Not only is so many after him - so many want revenge as well. First it stared with a random man in the village, and Luffy getting kidnapped, and then a familiar foe who Luffy hates so much.
**So, after long consideration, I decided to make a One Piece fanfiction. :D**

Summery:

 **It all started one day when the Straw Hats were in a village to pick up some supplies that's when they received unwanted visitors. The bounty of Luffy's head has become larger risen by five. Not only is so many after him - so many want revenge as well. First it stared with a random man in the village, and Luffy getting kidnapped, and then a familiar foe who Luffy hates so much.**

 **(Luffy Torture fanficiton) (No rape - not anything sexual) (Warning: Gore - dark fanfiction.) (No Pairings)  
**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda, not me :(**

* * *

 **|Chapter One, I've Heard that Scream|  
**.

.

.

.

"Finally!" Exclaimed an excited Sanji. "It's taken so long just to get here! Now I can get all the supplies I need to make a perfect dinner for Nami and Robin!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "More meat! Meat!"

"Alright," sighed Nami. "Luffy, you need to wear something."

"Wear something? Like what?"

"A cloak of some sort, to cover your hat _and_ your face."

"Huh? Why would I want to cover my face?!"

"It's _that_ repulsive," growled Nami sarcastically. "baka."

"Huh."

"I was being sarcastic you idiot! You have an extremely high bounty on your head! This place is filled with Marines! At least, so I've heard. Never actually been here."

"Oh!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "Right."

Soon, everyone was prepared to go out into the village.

"Hm..." mused Zoro.

"What is it?" Robin wondered.

"Wouldn't it just be a better idea if Luffy stayed put?"

"Hey! No fair!"

"I'm just being honest." Zoro rolled his eyes. "It could quite possibly cause us less trouble."

"Who says there's going to be any trouble?"

"Knowing you, you'll run off to find something-" Zoro paused when he found his captain had in fact ran off. "exactly my point."

"Should we all split up?" Usopp asked.

"Well, just stay out of trouble, we can all meet up here in about an hour. If Luffy's not here by then, we can go and look for him."

"I'll just stay in the ship." Brook said. "Got no reason to go and look for anything..."

"I'll stay too." Franky murmured.

* * *

Luffy looked around for what seemed like hours, yet only was a few minutes. He stopped in front of a strange shop, seemed to sell plenty of...what seemed like everything.

He stared through the window for a minute, before he heard quiet sobbing.

"Hm?" Luffy scowled and cocked his head towards the source of the sound.

A little boy stood next to Luffy, staring into the shop. Freckles dotted his face, dark hair rested atop his head, shoulders trembled, and shining tears brimmed the boys eyes.

Luffy stared at him for a moment, a sense of familiarity surging through him. The kid looked just like Ace did when he was younger.

Luffy did miss Ace more then he let on sometimes, he tried his best to keep his cool every time his brother was mentioned. Seeing the crying boy reminded Luffy of a...more "crybaby" Ace.

Luffy blinked back into reality to find the boy still crying, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy glanced up at him, "I can't find my papa!"

Luffy frowned, and pulled the boy closer to the wall of the shop, away from the hustling people looking to buy. Luffy knelt, "Can I help you?"

"You...would help me, mister?" The boy asked.

"Course!" Luffy smiled. "What's he look like?"

"Tall...nice, he has a beard!"

Luffy nodded, "Right. Com'on, let's go find him!"

Luffy kept his head down as he and the boy journeyed around the village in search of the boys father.

"Why can't we find him...?" The boy blubbered. "...I hope nothing bad happened! I don't wanna find papa dead! What if he got killed by pirates!?"

Luffy stared at the boy. He took the boys hand in his own and gave a reassuring squeeze, "We'll find him, don't worry, and he'll be just fine. Stay close to me, or else I'll have to start looking for you too!"

The boy gazed at Luffy, before smiling and squeezing Luffy's hand as well, "Yeah!"

As the two walked, Luffy couldn't help but overhear some of the townsfolk.

"I heard that the bounty on that Monkey D. Luffy guy got higher."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, letting the top of the cloak cover his face with a dark shadow.

"I wonder why...is he really _that_ hard to catch?"

"I guess so! Haha! You try and catch the infamous straw-hat _and_ his crew!"

Luffy sighed and ignored it.

"Hey, mister?"

"Hm? Uh - yeah?" Luffy looked back down at the boy.

"Do you think that straw-hat Luffy is a bad person?"

"What?"

"I've heard stories about him being nice! Everyone always makes him out to be mean and bad, but I don't think so! I bet he's _super_ strong, and _really_ nice! He's so awesome that no one can get close to catching him! So, the bounty on his head gets higher and higher!"

A smile itched itself on the corners of Luffy's mouth, "Yeah, you're right."

Luffy glanced up at the sky, dark clouds were beginning to swirl, which meant a storm.

"Let's go and find your dad quickly," said Luffy.

The boy nodded.

The two searched hard, looking for the boys father. Luffy had felt a raindrop seep through his cloak and onto his shoulder.

"Hey, did you feel that?" The boy asked.

Luffy nodded, "Looks like it's going to rain."

The two continued to walk through the streets in order to find the boys father, while most of the other people took shelter in buildings to avoid getting drenched by the pouring rain.

"It's cold!" The boy shivered, water dripping down his face.

The boy was already showing signs of a coming on cold, a runny nose, shivering, and slight coughing and sneezing.

Luffy glanced around at the vacant streets before letting out a sigh and pulling his cloak off, "Here."

He wrapped it around the boy, "Wow, thanks mis-"

The boy froze when he saw Luffy's body and hat that was on his back.

"...a-a-a..." The boy stammered. "... _pirate_!"

Luffy shushed him, "Hey, I thought you were okay with me!"

"Don't kill me!" The boy cowered. "You can have your coat back! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," stated Luffy. "I'm trying to help you find your dad. I swear I won't think about it."

"When it rains like this...lots of pirate try to steal...maybe we should go inside...I don't wanna get hurt...I don't wan't my papa getting hurt-"

"Hey, I'll protect you _and_ your dad, now let's hurry up and find him!"

The two began to run.

"Do you think he's out in this?!"

"Yeah! He loves the rain!" The boy answered.

Luffy and the boy wound through the streets, and finally a figure came into view.

"Papa!" The boy exclaimed.

The man turned around, a smile spreading across his face, "Kiko! I've been looking for you!"

The boy - Kiko - lept into his fathers arms, "I thought someone hurt you!"

"I thought the same! How did you find me?"

Kiko pointed at Luffy, "He helped!"

"Thank you-" the man stopped abruptly. "...wait..."

He turned to look at a wanted poster on the wall next to him, "I-is this you!? Monkey D. Luffy!?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep, but I swore I wouldn't hurt either of you. I only fight the bad guys - or the ones who attack me."

"Don't hurt him papa!" Kiko pleaded. "He was the only person who helped me!"

The man nodded before smiling, "I won't. My name is Yon. Thank you so much for helping find my son! Can I give you anything?"

Luffy shook his head. "Thanks, but no."

"Now, now, now..." a voice cooed. "...what's this? A beautiful father - son reunion! And! My! A pirate with a gigantic bounty on his head!"

Luffy jerked his head to the side, a man strode towards them. A few scars lined his cheeks and bare arms, his skin was tan, he was tall and muscled, defiantly a frightening facade.

"Who are you?" Luffy queried.

The man grinned evilly, "I'm a bounty hunter, Tutho."

 _Just great_...thought Luffy.

"And I've come to claim you, Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy scowled, "Oh really? Sorry, but I won't go with you willingly."

"That's fine," grinned Tutho. "I have my ways."

A few men surrounded them, briskly snatching up Kiko and his father, and holding swords to their throats.

"Luffy!" The boy squeaked. "Help!"

Luffy growled, "Leave them alone! They are citizens, you should be protecting them, _not_ trying to harm them or use them as a threat!"

"To catch people like _you_ that's okay," uttered the man.

Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Kiko! I said I would protect you and your dad! I promise I will! You won't get hurt!"

Kiko nodded, tears brimming the corners of his eyes.

"Gumu - gumu, pistol!" The men holding Kiko and Yon were punched by Luffy's rubber hand, and knocked back. "Go! Get away!"

Luffy turned back to Tutho. Tutho had many strange gadgets that reminded Luffy of torture weapons, but quickly removed the thought from his head. Tutho shot a line, with electricity tingling along it at Kiko. Luffy growled and jumped in front of him.

Almost immediately, volts of electricity surged through him. Pain tickled his body, a blood curdling scream escaping his lips.

"Luffy!" Kiko screeched.

Luffy slipped to his knees. Anyone else would've been completely fried, or lucky, knocked unconscious. Luffy was lucky - or maybe unlucky. The electricity mixed with the rain made it incredibaly painful for the son of Dragon. ( **A/N: Trust me, I know that with his rubberness and haki, he shouldn't be getting hurt. I have a plan!** )

Tutho just smirked and shot another line at Yon.

"Dammit!" Luffy hissed, pushing Yon out of the way, the line hitting his calf and once more caused him to scream.

Tutho didn't stop, he threw a few knifes at Luffy and the two other citizens, Luffy blocked with his arm. Two knifes embedded themselves into Luffy's forearm, one slipped past his face, cutting his cheek, and the last got his knee.

"PAPA!" Kiko screamed.

Luffy gasped and came to a shocking realization that the knife that scratched his face was planted in Yon's shoulder. Yon gripped his shoulder, gritting his teeth.

"Papa!" Kiko cried.

"Kiko! Go get help!"

Kiko was about to run off, but Tutho raised his foot and kicked Kiko in the back.

"Kiko!"

Luffy stood up shakily, "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, Straw Hat...since you're feeling brave, how about you take the punishment."

"KIKO! GO!"

* * *

It had been an hour, Zoro waited by the ship in the rain. Usopp and Nami joined him first, then Chopper and Robin.

"Where's Luffy?"

"We didn't tell him we were meeting here." Nami pondered.

"We should go-"

Zoro was interrupted when a pained and loud scream filled his ears. "I've heard that scream."

"Luffy!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Tutho shot lines of electricity at Luffy every moment, again and again. Luffy really didn't have any defense. He just _had_ to protect Yon.

"I'm suppose to deliver you. To a friend, you know." Tutho grinned.

Luffy glanced up weakly.

"A friend that killed your brother..."

Akainu.

"Of course, I can do whatever I want with you. Sounds good enough."

Luffy grit his teeth. _Ace..._

* * *

Zoro ran with determination, following the sounds of his captains screams and shouts.

He peered passed the rain, and saw a boy running hard towards them.

Zoro slowed and knelt, seeing the boy had a bloody lip, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"My names Kiko! And no! I'm not okay!" The boy, Kiko, cried. "My papa! And Pirate Luffy! He said he'd protect papa and me, but the bounty hunter has an advantage!"

"Show me where they are!"

Kiko nodded and began to run again, Zoro and the rest of the straw-hats in tow. Zoro growled when he heard another shout from his captain.

 _You better be okay!_ Zoro thought.

 _Shitty Captain!_ Sanji thought worriedly. _Don't you die!_

"Luffy!" Nami howled.

Luffy was on the ground, a foot rested on his chest.

Luffy glimpsed to his side, "Hey guys...dammit...you're late..."

* * *

 **Yay! A one Piece fanfiction! More will be out soon! Review! That really gets me to update!**

 **:D**

 **~Angeline-San**


End file.
